Field Medic Class
Field Medic Requirements: Skills: Heal 3 ranks, Perception 3 ranks Feats: Surgery Class Features: Hit Die: The Field Medic gains 1d8 hit points per level. The character's Con bonus applies. Class Skills: The Field Medic's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Computer Use (Int), Craft (chemical), Drive (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (behavioral sciences, current events, earth & life sciences, popular culture, technology) (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Research (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int Modifier Action Pool: An Field Medic has an Action Pool of 5 + half his character level. Special Abilities: Medical Specialist - The Field Medic receives a +2 competence bonus on all Heal checks. It increases to +4 at 8th. Expert Healer - At 2nd level and higher, the Field Medic’s ability to restore hit points with a medical kit or surgery kit and a successful use of the Heal skill improves. In addition to the normal hit point recovery rate (1d4 for a medical kit, 1d6 per patient’s character level for surgery), the Field Medic restores 1 hit point for every level he or she has in this advanced class. At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Field Medic gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Field Medic must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Cautious, Defensive Martial Arts, Dodge, Educated, Improved Initiative, Medical Expert, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Surface Vehicle Operation, Vehicle Expert. Golden Hour - At 4th level the Field Medic learns to prevent the most severe wounds from becoming deadly by acting while the body's shock responses are still in effect. If he treats a character who has failed a save vs Massive Damage within the previous 10 minutes, he can spend an Action Point and restore half of the hit points they lost when they failed that save. The DC to use this ability is equal to the 5 + damage suffered in the attack that caused the Massive Damage check. At 8th level the time limit of this ability increases to one hour. Medical Mastery - At 5th level the Field Medic can take 10 when making a Heal skill check even if stress or distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. Combat Medic - At 6th level the Field Medic learns to defend himself while practicing his trade. He no longer provokes attacks of opportunity while using the Heal skill to stabilize another creature, remove the dazed/stunned/unconscious condition from a wounded character, or treat poison. Medical Miracle - At 7th level, if the Field Medic is able to administer aid within 3 rounds after a character's death he can make a Heal check. The DC for this check is 30, and the Field Medic cannot take 10 or 20. If the check succeeds, the dead character can make a DC 15 Fortitude save to stabilize and be restored to 0 hit points. If either roll fails, the dead character cannot be restored. At 10th level the Heal check can be made as long as 3 minutes after the character's death and the DC increases to 40. The Fortitude save becomes 20, but the dead character is restored to 1d6 hit points.